Truth or Dare: wrestling addition
by wrestlingfan438
Summary: For once, something original. Whatever next? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Blah, blah, I own nothing.

Now then, since there doesn't seem to be any, this is Truth-Or-Dare: Wrestling addition. You can ask any wrestler anything or tell any wrestler to do anything. Go reveiw.


	2. Batista get's fed

Disclamer: Do I need to say it?

Welcome back. Now then, let's not waste anytime and ask our first question.(takes out a notecard) Okay, this is from Webdragon and he asks

Hold on.

Wait, what are you doing here?

Come here you little(starts beating the crap out of the person and throws out of a window) Okay people, sorry about that. Long story short, cloning sucks. Anyway, the question is for Jack Swagger and it is:

What mouthwash do you use?

Jack Swagger: What's mouthwash?

Eric Meno: Thank you. Our next question is from John Morrisan Invades TDI. And for those of you thinking it's a stupid name, it's alot better the the previous one, A Rat. His question is for Dolph Ziggler. It reads:

In SvR2010 you use the Paydirt as a finisher, which is well known as Shelton Benjamin's finisher. Why did you steal his finisher?

Dolph Ziggler: Who cares? I'm Dolph Ziggler, I can do what I want.

Eric: It was nice knowing you. The final question is from Lucy the Hedgehog to Undertaker. It's:

Why are your entrances so slow?

Undertaker: It was Vinces idea. He thought it would be more spooky.

Eric: Thank you. Time to do the dares. This one is for Jeff Hardy. And it is:

Torture CM Punk in any way you wish.

Jeff: Oh yeah.(straps Punk down) Say good by to being straight-edge.(poures beer down Punks throut and makes him swallow)

Eric: That's not all for you, Jeff. The Ram 94 wants you to:

attack the band from behind.

Jeff: I have no choice, do I?

Eric: Nope.

Jeff: Alright.(attacks Syxx-pac from behind with a chair)

Syxx-pac: Ow, my back.(Kevin Nash goes to attack, but when he moves, he sprains his quad muscles)

Nash: Ow, my quads.(Jeff hits a twist of fate on Scott Hall)

Hall: Ow, my face.

Jeff: There, happy?

Eric: Yes. Now, I'm going to say this now, the rest of the dares are from Lucy the Hedgehog. Let's start with the one for John Cena:

You have to give me your autograph.

John Cena: Do I have to do this?

Eric: If you do it, then you get to hurt Sakura.(if you get what I'm refrencing, you get a cookie)

Cena:(quickly writes "To my biggest fan, Lucy. -John Cena")

Eric: Actully, she's called Denise. Lucy is her sidekick. I know, weird.

Cena:(writes "To my other biggest fan, Denise. -John Cena") Here.(hands Denise and Lucy their autographs)

Denise and Lucy:(squeals then both faint)

Eric: Okay, you can hurt Sakura now.(Cena starts hurting Sakura) Any way, next is for Batista:

Be tied up in a torture chamber and be experimented on by me

Batista: Hah, there is no torture chamber.

Eric: Hah, this is a truth or dare fic. You think we wouldn't have one?(opens a curtain revealing a torture chamber)

Batista: Well, both Lucy and Denise are knocked out.

Eric: You think I came un-prepared? I have a back up.(out comes a teenage girl version of Frankenstein) Everyone, this is Franken Fran.

Fran: Hello.

Eric: She is going to experimante on Batista.

Fran:(grabs Batista by the wrist and drags him into the torture chamber) Come on, there's no time to waste.

Batista: Let go. Why can't I break free?

Fran: Silly boy, I'm a surgeon. My grip has to be super solid.(four more arms come out) This is too complicated for one set of arms so I grew two more sets.(straps Batista down and gives him anesthesia) Now then, let's begin the operation.(3 hours later) There. Finished.(everyone sees what she did, she turned Batista into a ball of flesh that doesn't look like him at all and everyone except Fran and Eric)

Eric: Looks like a sucsess.(pours two cups of tea) Here.

Fran: Thanks. Should we cover that up?

Eric: Yeah.(closes the door) There. Next is for Randy Orton:

You get homade apple pie. Enjoy it while I'm being nice to you

Randy: Oh, thank you.(eats a slice, then falls down)

Eric: Oh yeah, the homeade pie was from Fran.

Fran: I added a little knockout gas.

Eric: Next is for DX:

Torture Hornswoggle

Shawn: No.

HHH: We've grown used to the little guy.

Eric: I'll let it slide. Next is for Maryse and Melina:

Fight

Eric: Oh, yeah, cat fight. There's no way this could go...

Random person: Melina's injured

Eric: God damn it. Okay, last one for CM Punk:

Get arrested for the rest of the chapter

Punk: Hah, the chapter''s over.

Eric: Yeah, but you'll be arrested for all of the next chapter as well.

CM Punk:(get's arrested)

Eric: Now then, I thank you all for your question and dares. So, until next time,

Eric/Fran/Lucy/Denise: Reveiw.


End file.
